


Obi-Wan Apologizes

by Beautifularbiterdreamland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Any day I get to throw Palpatine in a pit, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Family Bonding Time While Pranking Everybody, Humor, This story invlovles, is a good day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifularbiterdreamland/pseuds/Beautifularbiterdreamland
Summary: Obi-Wan comes to Luke in a dream to tell him the truth about his family and apologize for lying to him. He tells Leia, and armed with Obi-Wan's promise of Jedi teaching them how to use the Force through dreams, she proposes that they prank the galaxy. Cue the Skywalker shenanigans, a stressed Obi-Wan, a gleeful Qui-Gon, and a dismayed Palpatine.I do not own Star WarsI apologize in advance for any plot holes and the jumpiness of the dates. I did not really plan this, nor do I have a beta.





	Obi-Wan Apologizes

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have any prank Ideas, please don't hesitate to share  
> Also, if y'all have any editing tips for me, that would be nice. This is my first time posting on Ao3. I usually use FF.net

2ABY

Lord Vader stalked into the decimated room that had doctors and investigators scurrying all over it. The man in charge of the Investigation saw him enter and hurried to meet Vader before he came too far into the room. There were things that had to be explained.  
“Lord Vader! May I have a moment of your time?” The man knew he could die, but he would rather die than have Vader blame his men for the failure to find the culprit. It was not their fault the perpetrator had been invisible.  
“You may, Inspector.”  
“We still do not know what happened.” He took a deep breath. “We have two video control rooms that watch each other to make sure no one slacks in their duties. Neither one did-”  
Lord Vader cut the man off. “Get to the point, Inspector. I do not have all day.”  
“The murderer was invisible. We were not hacked, and the video feed matches up with the one witness who survived. The heads fell off the generals and were cauterized before they hit the ground. We believe a lightsaber did the deed, but saw no evidence of it being used.”  
Vader stayed silent as the Inspector finished the odd tale, and whether the… man?… was waiting for more information or thinking about what he had been given, the Inspector had no idea. He stayed silent for a few moments more, just in case, before dropping the last piece of information.  
“The murderer left a call sign that dates to the Clone Wars. It lies this way.”  
Determined, the man turned and walked towards the burned metal that stayed outside the cameras ability to see. He did not look to see if Vader followed him, because he knew that the Commander of the Imperial fleet would want to see the sign if the rumors that he fought in the Clone Wars were true. True to the man’s instinct, Vader did follow. Doctors and investigators cleared out of the way, a few of them knowing how big a moment this would be.  
Reaching the call sign, the Inspector just stepped to the side and said nothing. He knew that Vader would know what it meant. He was right once again. The sign that was melted into a wall by what was most likely a lightsaber, λασς, was a sign that Vader knew well, except the first letter, which explained itself to the man.  
“There is another Skywalker.” The tone of his voice was indescribable, thanks to the vocoder. Was it awed, scared, angry, reverent, or indifferent? None of them knew, but the Inspector was determined to not let this get back to the Emperor unless Vader told the man himself. He knew this was meant for Vader, and Vader alone.  
As the Commander of the Imperial Fleet and the Emperor’s Right Hand Man turned around and left the room, his job of finding out what happened finished, the Inspector did his best to fulfill his mental vow. He made every person who came in contact with the room promise to not tell another person of the sign or put it in any reports about the incident. It took almost two full days with no sleep and a lot of caffeine, but the honest man knew that it would turn out to be worth the effort. He further ruined the melted wall so that the sign would not be seen by those who would work with the wall later. He knew and felt that what had happened would be extraordinarily important, and things he knew without explanation were always true in some form or fashion. Just how true this feeling would turn out to be, he did not know


End file.
